I will show you mine
by Vendelle
Summary: This is a challenge response. What could have happened if Tara had turned out to be a demon after all?


Title: I will show you mine

Author: AdoraVampiress

Summary: This story is set right after "Family" (BtVS season 5), or at least after an alternative ending of that episode. I was wondering what might happen if Tara had been a demon and was taken away by her family.

Rating: R

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's notes: This is the result of the challenge that Channel5 set and I took. The challenge is as follows:

Must include:

1. The song "I will show you mine" by LFO

2. Spike/Buffy or Spike/Willow

3. Please make this rated R at the most

Must use three of the following:

1. A set of chains

2. Vodka

3. A pink fuzzy sweater

4. Purple silk sheets

5. Spike begging

6. Mention the movie Titanic

Disclaimer: holds up "I don't own any of these characters"-sign Did you all read that? Not mine, nu-uh. All Joss's and Mutant Enemy's. Turns sign around and points at the words "so don't sue me!" Okay, now we have made that clear, I'd like to use this space for a personal message. Takes new sign and holds it up, grinning mischievously. (The sign says "James, if you read this: email me honey!") Then she turns red and hides behind the sign Okay, stop staring, people, and start reading...

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Channel5, who set the challenge that led to this story. I would also like to thank Kate for betareading this fanfiction for me.

"Oh, Willow, I hate to see you like this," Buffy sighed at the sad look on her friend's face. "You look as if you just saw Rose push Jack under. Please, cheer up."

"I wouldn't be exactly happy either if _my_ girlfriend turned out to be a demon and was taken away by her family," Riley said. Buffy slapped his arm and gave him a significant look.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! We all know Anya isn't a demon anymore!"

"And how's that going to cheer Red up, exactly?"

"Oh, shut up Spike! You're not helping," Buffy snapped.

"Maybe you should get revenge," Anya said. "I can help you with that. What about an everlasting itch?"

Willow smiled sadly. "I couldn't do that. I just couldn't. I know she's a demon and I know that I will never see her again and that I should forget her, but it's not so simple." As Xander opened his mouth, she hit the table with a flat hand. "Stop it! Don't try to cheer me up! I know you all mean well, except for Spike that is, but you're all just making me think of her more, and that's not what I need right now. So just let me deal with this my own way."

The band of the evening chose that moment to start playing, which made talking possible, but very hard. Willow saw Riley take Buffy's hand and lead her to the dancefloor, closely followed by Xander and Anya.

I should be there too, dancing with Tara. I shouldn't be sitting here with Spike to annoy me. He doesn't understand the first thing about love. All he does is gloat at other people's pain...

She struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes. She didn't want Spike to see that she was crying. She could already hear the remarks he'd make if he saw.

Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder made her heart skip a beat.

"Red, don't be a hero. You lost the one person your world revolved around. I know how it feels. When Dru left me, I walked around nights and nights, trying to decide whether I should take a stake to kill myself, or my spikes to kill someone else."

She looked up. "What did you do?"

He smiled wryly. "I took it out on all of Dru's dolls. When the dolls had been mutilated, I was ready to go on with my unlife. You know what happened next. I came here and tried to get you to do me that love spell, remember?"

Willow smiled. "Yeah." Her smile faltered and her shoulders shocked. "It hurts, Spike. It hurts so much. Like something is eating my insides, slowly but steadily and more painful than anything I've ever felt before. Will it ever stop?"

"Course it will." He tried to sound nonchalent. "You don't have a choice. You just have to cope."

Willow sniffed loudly and tried to dry her eyes with her fingers without smearing the little make up Buffy had made her wear. After observing her futile attempts with a slight smirk he sighed, grabbed a napkin from the table and handed it to her. She quickly took it and wiped her eyes, after which she blew her nose. As she did so, he scooted closer and lazily wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Now, Red, don't think I'm going sappy or anything, but er... I will have to do something to cheer you up. I can't stand seeing you like this. _If this doesn't give me the "biggest wuss in the world"-award, I don't know what will._

"There's nothing you can do, Spike," Willow protested.

"I can try to take your mind off things," he answered. "Let's get you something to do. Come here." He got up, took her hand and started to pull her up.

"What? Where are we going?" Willow looked confused, but followed obediently.

"To the dancefloor. To dance. Get your mind off things." He pulled her closer and started to move in rythm with the music. As Willow put her right hand in his left, she asked: "What is this song? I've heard it before, but can't seem to remember the title."

"It's 'Fire' from the Pointer Sisters," he answered and softly started to sing along. When he had reached "I say I don't love you", Willow suddenly shook her head and said: "I gotta go. I can't stay here..." She looked him in the eyes and asked in a small voice: "Will you... come with me? With you near no one would dare to attack me."

He tried to restrain himself from puffing up his chest proudly, but couldn't help asking: "So, you think I'll scare the bad guys away? You think I'm scary? Of course I'll make sure you get home safe. Maybe we'll meet a couple of demons on the way. I could do with a spot of violence..."

"Red, I just remembered I have a few errands to run. Mind doing that on the way home?"

"Well, er..." Willow didn't look to happy at this. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"No, Red, it won't involve hurting anyone."

Her face cleared up. "Okay then. What do you have to do?"

"Get me some FBA to make it through the night."

"FBA?"

"Fags, Blood and Alcohol."

"Oh."

"Okay, we got the cigarettes and... your food," she said, trying to forget his 'food' was the essence of life of most living creatures. "So now all we need is the alcohol."

"Yeah, and I know the place to be when it comes to that."

"You're not taking me some grubby old bar in the middle of nowhere, are you? Because if you are, I'm not going to come with you."

"You wouldn't go home all alone," he said with a slight smirk.

"All I know is I'm not coming with you if you're going to some grubby bar."

"I'm not going to a grubby bar, trust me."

"Why would I trust you? You're a vampire."

"True. Point taken. But we're not going to a bar. We're going to a liquor store about a block from here. It's on the way home."

"Well, okay. Lead the way, then."

"Follow me, my lady." She laughed and took the arm he gallantly offered.

When she entered the liquor store, she had to stand still for a moment to get used to the light.

"Over here Red," Spike said, scooting her to the far end of the store. She observed him with an incredulous smile as he took three bottles of a clear fluid out of a case on the floor, without so much as looking at them.

"What?" he asked when he saw her look.

"Nothing. It's just... it's so weird to see you so at ease in a liquor store when I'm all 'wow, look at that, I never saw this many bottles in one room in my life.' What's it you're buying?"

"Vodka," he replied, walking to the counter and putting the bottles down.

"I've never had that," Willow observed. "How does it taste?"

He payed the lady behind the counter, took the bottles and left the store before he answered.

"It's hard to explain," he said. "It burns your insides, but in a good way."

They walked in silence until they reached Willow's front door. She took her key and opened the door, after which she turned back to Spike.

"Thanks for taking me home, and for... getting my mind off things." Her lower lip trembled suspiciously, but she swallowed hard and smiled through her tears.

"Don't mention it." He started to turn when Willows voice made him stop and turn back.

"Spike... Would you... like to come in? For... for a talk or so? I really don't wanna be alone right now."

He cursed under his breath. "What am I, your bloody life-size, peroxide-blonde, answering diary? I'm a vampire for Christ's sake, why won't anyone even try to remember that?!"

Her face made him wince inwardly. She looked just like a sad little mouse, ready to cower away under his gaze. He walked through the door, without saying a word, put the bottles down on the hall table and turned back. "Are you going to close the door tonight, Red?"

She closed the door and walked into the living room, straight to one of the couches. "Spike, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She sat down on the couch, searching for the right words.

He made a gesture and sat down next to her. "Don't worry, Red, I know. It's okay. Here, have a drink." He took one of the bottles of vodka and handed it to her. She took it with a questioning look. "Are you sure?" He nodded and sat back lazily to watch.

Willow looked at the bottle as if she wasn't quite sure what she'd do. After a quick look at Spike, who nodded encouragingly, she opened the bottle, put it to her mouth and took a sip. it took all of Spike's inner strength to keep him from laughing at her facial expressions. At first she seemed relieved, but right after she had swallowed, he could see a horrified fear come over her. Tears welled up and she squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again to look at him.

"It gets better every sip," he grinned. "Just hang in there Red, and don't give up on it yet." He could see she didn't trust him, which certainly gave him an ego-boost, but still, she took a few sips more. After about the tenth sip, he stretched out an arm. "Now give it to me." He took the bottle and emptied it. Turning to the next bottle he heard her say: "How can you drink so much?"

"I'm a vampire," he simply said, opening the bottle. He turned back to Willow. Would you like some more ?"

"Yes, please." This time, she took a few sips more before handing the bottle to Spike. He could see her look around as if everything in the house had been redecorated while she was out.

"How do you feel?" he asked in between two gulps.

"I... I feel weird," Willow said, looking at him with big, glazy eyes. "Feverish... but then in a good way."

"Want some more vodka?"

Her nose wrinkled up as she thought hard.

"Ehm... no. I think I'd get sick if I'd drink more."

He nodded, took the last bottle and quickly emptied it. Ah, there he felt the familiar numbness in his mind. Not quite drunk, but close enough to it to stop caring about his actions. Without really realizing what he was doing, he started to sing.

"chewy bubblicious and coco-pop  
got you on my mind and it just won't stop  
tilt-a-wirl baby girl, slip and slide  
we can swing it left, cause I think you're fly

you got the curves, the sway  
I can't look away  
girl, you got my pure devotion  
with every move you make  
I'm so hard I could break"

"Spike!" Willow looked shocked, her cheeks turning red within seconds.

"Wha...?" Spike asked. "Can't take a sexy tune like that?"

"Well, that's not it, but..."

"But you are blushing anyhow."

"I'm not blushing!"

He snickered. "Yes you are. But don't worry, you look cute when you blush."

"Yeah?" She smiled shyly.

"Yeah," he nodded decidedly. He got up and started dancing around the coffeetable with Willow.

"girl you're poetry in motion," he sang.

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck. When she put her head on his shoulder, she let her mind wander. _Why do I always get red and stuttery when people talk about.... about sex? I don't want to be that geeky little shy girl, the prudish baby who can't stand any sexual references. I want to dance sexy, look sexy, BE sexy. And I'm going to start now._

She lifted her head and smiled seductively at the blond vampire. "Spike, sing that song again, will you?"

Spike immediately started where he had left off. Willow pushed him to the couch and made him sit down. Then she started to dance, letting the lyrics flow over her - she closed her eyes and imagined herself as a sexy popstar flirting with a guy through her dance. It worked fabulously, until the guy in her mind reached out for her. She opened her eyes and stood still.

"I can't do this."

Spike stopped mid-sentence and stared at her in horror.

"You can't stop _now_!"

"Sorry, Spike, but... but..." She covered her face with her hands, trying to straighten her not so sober mind.

Spike let himself slide off of the couch and onto the floor. "Red," he begged, taking her behind the knees and stroking her legs with his thumbs. "Willow, please don't stop now. You can't do that to me now. The way you danced just now... it hit me like the Titanic hit that pile of ice... If you stop now, you're letting me drown. Please... dance for me..." He stared her in the eyes, mentally scolding himself for being such a wuss and letting Red know about it.

She, however, smiled the cute, insecure smile she had patented and stroked his hair. "Sing for me then," was all she said.

He got back to the couch, gave Willow an encouraging nod, and sang:

" ooh, baby, you know you're driving me crazy  
but tonight I'm watching every dream I have come true  
you say 'I will show you mine, if you will show me yours'  
and one by one we're throwing all our clothing on the floor  
you say 'don't blow out the candles cause I want you to see'  
and suddenly you're naked standing right in front of me"

Willow held her eyes open this time, taking Spike's looks as her guide. As the dance continued, she felt more and more secure - she took a few steps forward until she was standing in between Spike's spread legs. He quickly swallowed, trying to hide the bulge in his jeans from her by making sure she kept looking him in the eyes.

"you got the mouth, the lips  
girl I pick to kiss  
all your body's made for pleasure  
you make me feel like a man should feel  
like a man of steel, you've got a hidden treasure

pop rock baby you don't stop, we got this  
met her on the L train, radiator hotness  
orange tootsiepop and a colgate smile  
visions in my mind of me and her getting wild"

He got up and wrapped his arms around her as he sang the last few lines of the song.

"shimmie-coco-pop boogie down fluffer nutter  
if you get with me then there can never be another  
come on everybody, let's all get down  
I need a real love baby won't you please come round"

She looked up at him, unconsciously batting her eyes sensually.

He leaned in for a kiss, hungering for her lips, but suddenly she tickled him in the sides and ran off, yelling: "You're it! But no vampire speed!" He immediately ran after her, which was the start of a chase all through the house. Finally, he trapped her in the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" he grinned, holding the redhead, who was trying to wriggle away, tightly. "Now stop moving, or I'll... ," he looked around for something to 'punish' her with. "... Or I'll take those chocolates and rub them all over your face and then I'll make you wash them down with the water that's in that vase."

She gave him an alcohol-induced daring look. "You won't do that."

"Oh yes I will."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't make me do it."

"You're bluffing, you'd never..."

She didn't get to finish telling him what he'd never do, because the blond vampire had taken the chocolates and was rubbing them all over her face. Willow gasped for breath when he pushed a few of the chocolates into her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed and had just opened her mouth to protest when she felt a cold and wet plunge on her head.

"Wha!!??" she shrieked as she realized she was soaked to the bone. Spike just put the vase back on the table and grinned. The redhead couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, but she made sure to get back at Spike. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing herself to him, soaking his clothes. She put her forehead to his and nuzzled him - when she withdrew, she could see chocolate on his forehead and nose where they had touched. Spike was too shocked to do anything at first. Willow's pressing herself to him had sent a huge surge of lust through his body - a surge that was only intensified by the feel of her forehead against his, her nose gently rubbing his. He looked into her sparkling eyes, opening his mouth to speak, but not making a sound.

Willow giggled. "Hmmm, chocolate," she said, flicking her tongue over his nose.

He stared her in the eyes and said in a husky voice: "You might want to be careful with that, luv. Chocolate is said to be a strong aphrodisiac."

"What?" Willow replied absentmindedly. She had been way too busy trying to hide from Spike that she was feeling wet in places that hadn't been wet before to listen to what he was saying.

"Chocolate. It makes you horny."

As the meaning of those words kicked in, Willow's face flushed a radiant red. She started stuttering, trying to escape from Spike's grip.

"S-spike, l-let go of-of me. I-I-I have to-to-to put on other clothes. I-I'm all sticky and-and wet. I-i-if I d-d-don't p-pp-put on so-so-something else, I-I'l get a c-cold."

He rubbed her arms and held her tight, suddenly feeling sorry for the stuttering girl in his arms. Yet he couldn't help saying: "Calm down, Red. I never said getting horny in my presence is a bad thing." He took her head in his hands and gave her forehead a swipe with his tongue. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

She looked up in shock. "U-upstairs?"

"Yes," he nodded, "You have to get something to replace this formerly fuzzy pink sweater, and I need a towel to dry myself, since you soaked me as well."

She relaxed visibly and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Of course, let's go."

When they had reached the top of the stairs, he looked around. "So where's your room? Where do you keep your horizontal-fun toys?" He winked and grinned at Willow.

"That would be over here... My room that is. Not the toys. I don't have toys like..." she swallowed, "like that. Sorry to have to disappoint you."

Spike stood still in the doorway, looking as if he saw water burning.

"What's up?" Willow asked innocently.

"Those sheets," Spike stammered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Willow's lips curled slightly upwards.

"They're.... they're purple!"

"I know. They're silk, too." She grinned at his astonishment and mentally gave herself a cheer for achieving such a success.

"Silk? Really?"

"Yes. You want to touch it?"

That was asking too much of the cocky vampire.

"No no, thanks. I'll take your word for it."

"Suit yourself."

She walked to the bathroom and came back a few seconds later with a towel. She handed it to Spike and walked to the closet to get some dry clothes for herself.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

"Okay. I'll stay here till you're back. Mind if I check out your cd collection?"

"No, not at all."

As soon as he heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door, he walked to the bed and touched the sheets. _So she wasn't lying after all. Well, well, who would have expected?_ He looked around. "What more would she have up her sleeve?"

Without any concern of her standing in front of his nose suddenly, he started to open some drawers and rummaged through them like an expert. There was nothing to interest him there, but then his eye fell on a box under the bed. He took it and opened it. "Aha." _Now why would a cute little witch like Red need a paddle and handcuffs? Naughty, naughty.... I like that..._

As soon as Willow had reached the bathroom, she threw her pyjamas inside and locked the door behind her. Leaning back, she sighed heavily. _Phew, that was quite something._

She smiled as she remembered his stunned face. _He really couldn't believe that my sheets are silk. I bet he's having a feel as we speak._ She suddenly shivered and started taking off her clothes. After rubbing herself dry she stepped in front of the mirror and examined herself. _Would Spike like to see me naked? Would he kiss me all over my body, and then have hot passionate sex with me?_ She flushed furiously at the thought and quickly put on her panties and pyjamas. Then she stepped back in front of the mirror.

She gave herself her best resolve face. _Alright Willow, listen up. You wanted to be sexy remember? No crawling back now, no sneaking out. No matter how scary things are for you and no matter how much you want to get out of it, you are not going to give up now. Spike liked the way you danced and he even force-fed you an aphrodisiac. He wants you. He's totally hot for you._

She could feel a tinge in between her legs at those last thoughts, making her realize she wanted Spike just as badly as she thought he wanted her. Touching her forehead she remembered how he had licked it. She decided she'd go for it - she's seduce Spike. _I'd better practice first._

She gave the mirror a sexy, penetrating look. _Oh, this is crap. He'd die laughing. Well, sort of anyhow... Okay, concentrate, Willow. Try again._ This time the smile was a lot better. She started unbuttoning her pyjama jacket until there were only two buttons left to unbutton. Carefully, she rearranged her pyjama's so that they barely covered her breasts. Staring at her reflection, she sighed. _Okay, let's do this, before I have the chance to change my mind..._

She quietly walked to her room and opened the door to find Spike picking something up from under her bed. She immediately recognised the box. _Oh no! My paddle and handcuffs! Say something... Anything..._

"What's that you're holding? I'm sure my cd's weren't under my bed."

He spun around, dropping both the box and his jaw when he saw what she was wearing. She had on her sheep-pyjamas, but what she didn't realize was that the few top buttons of the jacket were open, revealing a lot of skin, starting at the bellybutton and moving upwards in a long V. her breasts were still covered, but Spike had no trouble imagining them under the thin fabric.

"Well?" she asked with a sly grin. 

"I... I..." he couldn't find any excuse whatsoever in the numbness that was his mind. He gave up and gave into her looks. "Wow, you look... incredibly sexy."

Instead of her usual shy response she gave him an obviously rehearsed sexy smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

"W-well, I certainly do." He looked around now knowing what to do. This was so much unlike him that Willow started to laugh.

"Don't do that," he growled. "That's bad for my already non-existent self esteem."

"Well, I think I know something that would be good for raising that self esteem of yours," she replied, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, what is that then?"

"Willow kissed him on the lips and then said: " Oh, how shall I put it..." She cocked her head. Unbuttoning the last two buttons, she smiled. "Oh, I know: If you will show me yours, I will show you mine..."

the end


End file.
